Fête Foraine
by Alounet
Summary: Bulma décide d'emmener tout le monde à la fête foraine, ce qui ne convient pas à Trunks qui espérait pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps seul à seul avec Goten... Slash Goten/Trunks.


**Titre** : Fête Foraine

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Amitié / Famille

**Couple** : Goten / Trunks

**Avertissements** : Il s'agit de slash entre deux adolescents...

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Toriyama_

**Notes**_ : Comme certains l'auront remarqué sur mon profile, j'ai décidé de relever des défis que vous, lecteurs, déciderez de me lancer (plus d'infos en allant au début de mon profile)._

_Nous avons ici un défi lancé par love-fic-manga dont le couple principal doit être Goten et Trunks (avec une apparition de Gohan). Pour ce qui est des mots, phrases et objets à placer dans l'histoire et qui me sont imposé, je les mettrais en italique. De plus, le lieu principal devant être une fête foraine, je sens que je vais m'éclater avec cette histoire et que ça risque d'être drôle à écrire._

_Bonne lecture et spéciale dédicace donc à love-fic-manga !_

* * *

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas y aller tout seuls ? C'est pas comme si on était des enfants !

Trunks continuait de râler contre ses parents depuis l'aube. Le jeune demi-Saiyen était exaspéré à l'idée de devoir passer la journée avec sa famille et leurs amis alors qu'il avait d'autres plans à la base.

- Passer un peu de temps avec tes proches ne te fera pas de mal, rétorqua sa mère qui terminait de préparer le sac à pique-nique. Et la fête foraine est grande, tu ne seras pas obligé d'être toujours avec nous.

L'adolescent se mit à grommeler dans ses dents tout en jetant un regard à son père, espérant que peut-être, prendrait-il sa défense.

-Inutile de me regarder comme ça fiston.

-T'es censé être un super guerrier ultra puissant et face à maman, t'es aussi nul qu'un simple terrien.

Végéta fit de grands yeux devant cette offense tandis que Bulma, elle, se mit à rire de plus belle.

-C'est le pouvoir des femmes mon chéri, répondit la présidente de la Capsule Corporation tout en donnant le sac à pique-nique à son mari. Tu verras Trunks quand tu seras plus grand, tu subiras exactement la même chose.

-Tu parles, marmonna le jeune homme, si tu savais...

La fête foraine se déroulant dans la ville, Bulma avait décrété qu'ils s'y rendraient en voiture et que leurs amis les rejoindraient directement la bas. Alors qu'elle prenait le volant du grand mini-van de la société, elle vit arriver Trunks en pleine discussion avec Oolong.

-Chéri, je peux savoir d'ou sort ce _**pantalon troué**_ ?

-Quoi ? J'ai plus le droit de m'habiller comme je veux ?

-Ca te donne un mauvais genre.

-J'aime bien ce mauvais genre !

Bulma ne répondit rien, sachant très bien que de toute manière, à cet âge là de l'adolescence on pouvait être insupportable.

-Ca te rappelle les joies de ton adolescence ? demanda Oolong moqueur qui prenait place sur le siège derrière Bulma tandis que Végéta prenait place à l'avant.

-Tais-toi ou je te laisse ici !

-Oolong m'a dit que lorsque tu avais seize ans tu étais super chiante, casse pied, râleuse...

Trunks se mit à rire avec le cochon tandis que Végéta souriait lui aussi de cette vision de sa femme étant plus jeune. Cette dernière ne releva pas la remarque et démarra un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

L'entrée de la fête foraine se situait à l'est de la ville. Après s'être garé sur le parking, Bulma et sa famille rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient déjà.

-Vous êtes en retard, fit signaler Goku à Bulma qu'il adorait titiller.

-J'ai un fils qui n'arrêtait pas de geindre à l'idée de passer la journée en famille, répondit-elle.

-C'est l'adolescence, Goten nous a fait le même cinéma ce matin ! répondit Chi-Chi.

Les deux concernés continuaient de bouder tout en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Bulma s'occupait de payer l'entrée auprès du guichet d'ouverture. Une fois entré à l'intérieur, chacun souhaitait faire des attractions différentes.

C'est ainsi que Goku, Yamcha et Krilin se retrouvèrent du côté des sensations fortes, tandis que Chi-Chi, Bulma et C-18, elles, préféraient se poser sur la terrasse d'un vendeur de _**barbe à papa**_ et autres friandises. Végéta s'occupait de sa fille, Bra, encore un bébé.

-Végéta est un vrai papa poule, fit remarquer Videl à Gohan tandis que les deux amoureux s'éloignaient du groupe pour se balader.

-C'est vrai.

Devant l'insistance du regard de sa petite-amie, le jeune homme fut soudainement pris d'un doute.

-Est-ce que tu essayerai de me faire passer un message ?

Mais la jeune brune n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les deux adolescents boudeurs arrivèrent près d'eux.

-Maman ne veut pas que je m'éloigne de toi. Comme s'il pouvait m'arriver quelque chose ! se plaignit Goten.

-Je crois que vos mères ont surtout peur des dégâts que vous pourriez occasionner rien qu'en vous amusant.

Les quatre jeunes gens continuèrent leur petite ballade dans la fête forraine tout en croisant de temps à autres certains de leurs amis. Tortue Géniale essayait de séduire de jolies filles, tandis qu'Oolong passait son temps à dévorer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il offrit aux plus jeunes des _**guimauves**_.

-Les guimauves sont représentatives de l'état d'une relation amoureuse, fit remarquer Videl sans s'apercevoir que les trois autres garçons avaient l'oreille tendue vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'intéressa Trunks.

-Et bien, une relation guimauve c'est une relation un peu niaise, rempli d'_**amour**_, avec des petits papillons qui volent partout, très mielleuse...

-Comme Gohan et toi ? s'interrogea Goten.

-Pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas guimauve ! protesta le grand frère.

-Et comment définirais tu notre relation mon chéri ? se moqua sa petite-amie.

-Nous sommes...

Gohan devint soudainement plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire, jusqu'à en perdre le fil de sa conversation.

-Je te taquine mon chéri. Tu viens, une diseuse de bonne aventure, j'ai très envie de savoir pour quand elle nous prévoit notre futur bébé.

Videl attrapa la main de son compagnon sans lui laisser le temps de réagir une seconde plus, puis ils disparurent tous les deux sous la tente de la fameuse diseuse de bonne aventure.

Les deux adolescents restèrent seuls en plein milieu de la fête foraine.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? demanda Goten en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de Trunks.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai envie qu'on fasse. Viens.

Le plus âgé attrapa l'autre par la main et l'entraina un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards malveillants. Ils passèrent devant une tripotée de _**clowns**_ qui essayèrent de les faire rire, puis finirent par se cacher dans un renfoncement, derrière plusieurs attractions.

-Tu m'as même rien dit sur mon look ? Maman trouve que je vais mauvais genre.

Goten n'avait plus aucune assurance désormais qu'il était seul avec son meilleur ami. Il répondit timidement.

-Moi j'aime bien ton mauvais genre. Ca te rend... Assez... Sexy...

Trunks souriait fièrement puis attrapa le t-shirt de Goten et rapprocha le jeune brun de lui pour l'embrasser. Ca n'était pas leur premier baiser, loin de là.

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, les deux adolescents entretenaient une relation plus ou moins étrange mais surtout secrète. C'est un soir, chez le plus grand des deux que tout commença, lorsqu'après avoir regardé un film nullissime, ils s'étaient mis à discuter de leurs hormones, de choses aux caractères sexuels et aussi d'amour. Goten avait demandé à son ami s'il avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un. Après avoir répondit par la positive, le jeune riche proposa à son meilleur ami de lui montrer l'effet que cela pouvait faire.

Et depuis, les deux meilleurs amis passaient leur temps à essayer de se retrouver seuls pour pouvoir s'embrasser à nouveau.

-J'adore t'embrasser, murmura Trunks entre deux baisers.

-Moi aussi, avoua Goten toujours intimidé dans ce genre de circonstances. Mais... Tu crois qu'on peut en parler à quelqu'un ?

Trunks s'écarta de son meilleur ami, inquiet.

-Tu veux en parler à qui ? A nos parents ? T'imagine leurs réactions ? Ta mère attraperait son _**balai**_ et nous le balancerait à la figure.

-Pas nos parents, non, mais quelqu'un comme... Gohan par exemple ?

Trunks n'avait rien contre le frère de son meilleur ami, au contraire. Gohan avait toujours été le confident parfait et celui capable de garder un secret face au reste de leurs familles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? Je passe mon temps à bécoter Trunks ?

-Je sais pas... Que... Je sors avec toi...

Goten jouait avec ses mains tout en regardant le sol et surtout ses pieds. Il était très mal à l'aise de devoir avouer ce genre de choses. Il n'avait pas l'assurance de son aîné. Et a seulement quinze ans, découvrir ce genre de sentiments était une chose difficile pour le petit brun.

-On ne sort pas ensemble, répondit Trunks. On s'amuse, c'est pas pareil.

Ces mots furent comme un électrochoc aux yeux de Goten. Alors pour son ami, ça n'était rien d'autres qu'un jeu. Un simple jeu amusant qui consistait donc à jouer avec les sentiments ?

Le brun essaya de contenir ses larmes mais Trunks s'aperçut de suite du mal être de son ami:

-Attends, j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a contrarié ?

-T'es vraiment trop con, et égoïste en plus de ça !

Trunks tenta d'attraper le bras de son meilleur ami pour le retenir et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais le brun se dégagea aussi vite en répliquant au moment ou il rejoignait la foule :

-Je te déteste !

Et Goten avait disparu, laissant un Trunks des plus médusé, seul. Ce dernier essayait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer en l'espace de trente secondes pour qu'une situation pareille puisse arriver.

Ils ne se disputaient jamais. Surtout ces derniers temps, avec leurs nouveaux jeux un peu plus adultes qui constituaient à passer des heures à s'embrasser dans les endroits les plus fous. Et pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il le détestait ? Tout ça parce que...

Trunks comprit alors. Goten souhaitait informer son frère qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais Trunks, à ses yeux, ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un jeu, et non pas une relation amoureuse. Et Goten s'en était aller, vexé. Trunks devait le rattraper pour s'excuser.

Goten s'était mis à courir dans la fête foraine, essayant de retenir ses pleurs sans réellement y parvenir. Puis il percuta sans le vouloir son frère et sa petite copine qui sortaient du stand de la diseuse de bonne aventure.

-Goten ? Ca ne va pas ?

Le plus jeune refusa de regarder son frère dans les yeux, se contentant de renifler et de regarder vers le sol.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Trunks ?

Le plus jeune regardé intrigué son frère, se demandant pourquoi cela lui semblait aussi évident que la raison de son mal être puisse être son meilleur ami ?

-Tu veux en parler ?

Gohan, Videl et Goten se posèrent autour d'une table au stand de hot-dog juste à côté. Videl s'occupa d'acheter de quoi manger tandis que Gohan essayait de faire parler son frère.

-Tu sais, quand je me dispute avec Videl, moi aussi j'en souffre.

-Comment vous avez su que vous sortiez ensemble ? demanda le plus jeune à son frère.

Ce dernier souriait, il comprenait parfaitement ce qui était en train d'arriver à son frère. D'ailleurs, ils en avaient discuté avec Videl quelques jours plus tôt.

-Lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé. Après la bataille contre Boo. Elle m'a embrassé et c'est ce qui a rendu les choses officielles. Mais avant ça... On s'aimait déjà beaucoup elle et moi. Un peu comme Trunks et toi.

Goten ouvrit grand les yeux, dévisageant son frère.

-Comment tu...

-Je suis ton frère, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps, vous passiez votre temps à vous regarder comme Videl et moi et à vous éclipser pour vous cacher.

-Et ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Tu as 15 ans, lui en a 16. Bon d'accord, moi à votre âge j'étais un peu plus innocent mais, non. D'une certaine manière c'est assez évident.

Soudain, ils virent arriver Trunks en courant, ce dernier cherchant après Goten. Il s'approcha de la table, un peu gêné et resta debout quelques secondes.

-Je vais voir ou en est Videl et lui dire de prendre un hot-dog en plus.

Gohan se leva et s'éloigna près de la file d'attente tandis que Trunks restait debout face à Goten.

-Je peux m'assoir ?

-C'est publique. Tout le monde peut s'assoir.

Trunks se posa sur le banc juste à côté de Goten. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de poser sa main sur celle du brun. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, le laissant faire.

-Gohan savait déjà, pour nous deux je veux dire.

-Ah.

Il y eut un nouveau petit blanc, interrompu par Trunks:

-J'ai acheté ça pour toi.

Trunks posa sur la table, devant les yeux de Goten, une petite _**bague**_ que l'on pouvait acheter pour pas très cher dans des machines spécialisées.

-Une bague ?

-C'était une bague ou un bonnet de père noël.

Goten fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou son meilleur ami voulait en venir.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Je comprends pas. Tout à l'heure tu disais que nous deux, c'était juste pour s'amuser.

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Et toi tu m'as dit que j'étais égoïste. C'est vrai. La vérité c'est que j'ai uniquement pensé à moi. Sortir avec toi c'était rendre tout ça, tout notre truc un peu plus vrai, plus officiel. Et... Je sais pas si je suis prêt à tout ça.

-Alors cette bague c'est pour quoi ?

-Cette bague c'est pour te dire que j'ai quand même envie d'essayer. De sortir avec toi je veux dire.

Goten souriait, il était touché par le geste de son meilleur ami (et peut être bien, petit-ami).

-On est pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde tu sais.

-Je sais. Mais on verra ça au moment venu.

Trunks attrapa la bague et prit la main de Goten pour la lui mettre au doigt. Les deux garçons se mirent à rire.

-Tu n'es pas fait pour avoir une bague au doigt.

-Bien sur que si, répondit Goten. C'est juste qu'elle est immonde.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire et Goten lui demanda, intrigué :

-C'est pas pour avoir plus facilement ma... carotte que tu fais ça hein ?

Trunks fronça les sourcils essayant de comprendre ou il souhaitait en venir, puis il demanda intrigué :

-Quand tu dis _**carotte**_ tu parle de...

-Oui, de ma _**bougie**_ si tu préfère, répondit rouge de honte le plus jeune.

Trunks adorait ça. Cette attitude de petit garçon encore naïf qui n'osait pas appeler les choses par leurs véritables noms.

La conversation fut interrompue par le retour de Videl et Gohan, des plateaux repas dans les mains.

-Tu peux me dire ou est l'intérêt de mettre une bougie alors qu'on est en plein jour ? demanda Videl à son compagnon, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un fou rire entre les deux plus jeunes. J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

Les deux garçons essayèrent de se reprendre mais lorsqu'ils virent que la jeune femme avait aussi pris des carottes râpées, le fou rire s'intensifia encore d'avantage.

-Quoi ? se demanda Videl qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

-je crois que ces deux là se sont réconcilié.

-Et pas qu'un peu, répondit Trunks en approchant son visage de celui de son meilleur ami.

-Devant tout le monde ? murmura Goten.

-Ils le font bien eux, rétorqua Trunks en désignant d'un signe de tête Gohan et Videl.

N'émettant plus aucune objection, le jeune brun se laissa embrasser.


End file.
